


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by Anonymous



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Break Not The OTP!!!!, Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Gen For Great Justice, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh Jarvis, it's all right" Peggy gently stroked his hair. </p><p>“But what do I do, Miss Carter?” Edwin asked quietly. “I am so broken-hearted.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlestpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestpumpkin/gifts).



> When I saw this prompt I knew I had to do it justice.
> 
>  
> 
> _EDWIN JARVIS' WIFE ANNA IS STUPID AND I DON'T THINK SHE EVEN REALLY EXISTS????? We never see her and like maybe she's Jewish or something, but who even cares? All she does is go places that aren't her home and makes Jarvis do the laundry and like bake her cakes and stuff. Jarvis is way too good to bake cakes all the time!!!!!! I want a fic where he and Anna break up - maybe she dies or cheats on him or maybe she accidentally chokes on a piece of baklava that he made and then moves out because she hates him - and he goes to Peggy and she's like "Oh Jarvis, it's all right" and he's like "Peggy I am so broken-hearted" and she's like "It's fine Jarvis, lie down here with your head on my lap" and he's like "My your breasts look lovely from this angle" and she's like "You should see them from all the other angles" and then they bang a lot. Write me that. BUT WAY BETTER THAN THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE THE WRITER AND I WANT YOU TO ENJOY WHAT YOU'RE WRITING FOR ME! :)_

[](http://imgur.com/ssKqLgf)

"Oh Jarvis, it's all right" Peggy gently stroked his hair.

“But what do I do, Miss Carter?” Edwin asked quietly. “I am so broken-hearted.”

"It's fine Jarvis, lie down here with your head on my lap" she encouraged soothingly.

“But is that a good idea, Miss Carter?” he queried hesitantly. “I do not wish to impose.”

“Balderdash” exclaimed Peggy. “It is no imposition at all!”

Edwin carefully laid his head down on her lap and shed a few silent tears.

“But it’s just that I can’t believe it, Miss Carter” he whispered. “How could this happen? I never imagined something like this could happen.”

“Don’t fret Jarvis. These things happen” Peggy murmured as she stroked his brow softly. “Everything will be better tomorrow.”

Edwin slowly turned his head towards her.

“But my, your breasts look lovely from this angle, Miss Carter” he declared.

Peggy swatted him gently. “Oh pishtosh Mr. Jarvis. Do behave yourself.”

“But it’s just that I truly can’t believe it, Miss Carter,” he repeated sadly.

“Perhaps,” she mused carefully, "You should see them from all the other angles."

“But what do you mean, Miss Carter” Edwin inquired curiously.

“When a door closes it simply means that a window has opened somewhere” she explained. “Perhaps you should try again.”

“But only if you will assist me, Miss Carter” cajoled Edwin.

“Very well,” Peggy announced. “On to the kitchen. Let us decorate those cupcakes such that their unsightly errors aren’t visible!”

And then they headed to the kitchen where they banged a lot of pots and pans and made the most delicious cupcakes decorated with tiny sprinkles that Edwin and Anna enjoyed immensely, while Peggy went off to kick butt and take names.

And shame on anyone who wants to see the cutest couple in the show ruined for their petty shipping!


End file.
